The assembly of fuel injectors onto a cylinder head and the use of hold down clamps to secure the injector into the cylinder head are well known. Existing devices used to hold down or secure fuel injectors to cylinder heads are often impractical because such devices tend to be bulky, thereby adding to the crowding of components in the limited space on a cylinder head. Also, during disassembly or removal of the fuel injector from the cylinder head, the use of previous clamps typically requires that a tool pries the fuel injector from the cylinder head. Prying the fuel injector from the cylinder head frequently results in a damaged injector. Further, because the space around the fuel injector on the cylinder head is very limited, difficulty is encountered in prying the fuel injector from the cylinder head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,152 titled “Injector Hold Down Clamp” describes a compact clamp assembly that allows for disassembly of a fuel injector from a cylinder head without the need to pry the fuel injector from the cylinder head. This patent describes the use of a bolt with a clamp and a retainer ring that holds the bolt to the clamp during injector removal. Nevertheless, the retainer ring could separate from the bolt, resulting in the need to manually pry the fuel injector from the cylinder head.
Accordingly, there is a need for an injector hold down clamp that provides for removal of the fuel injector from the cylinder head without the need to pry the fuel injector from the cylinder head and providing enhanced retention of the bolt in the clamp.